


The extra mile

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been in Mumbai for four days. Episode tag to 2.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The extra mile

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet that I couldn't resist. Danny and Steve, on their way home from the airport.

“Let’s get this straight. You went all the way to Mumbai and you didn’t even see any of the sights? Seriously, Steven?”

Steve’s studiously pretending to be concentrating on the road ahead, hands wrapped tight around the wheel, and really, Danny isn’t even sure he should be driving, fresh off the plane, what with jet lag and all. But this is Steve, and he insisted, and Danny’s just glad to have him home safe and sound. He worries a little when he’s not around to keep an eye on Steve, which would be ridiculous if this was any other grown man of his acquaintance.

“It was only four days, Danny.”

“It was only four days, he says. Did you even leave the hotel, other than to eat?”

Steve’s still focused on the road, but now there’s a slightly uncomfortable set to his shoulders, and Danny speaks Steve well enough to know when he’s onto something.

“Tell me you did leave the hotel, Steve.”

“It had a very well-equipped gym...”

“So you spent all your time working out or in bed. And you ate all your meals in the hotel restaurant.”

Steve’s kind of blushing now, and oh, this is good.

“Room service.”

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it...”

“We ordered room service, OK, Danny?”

This is gold dust.

“So let me get this straight - you flew half way around the world to spend four days shut up in a hotel room. Let me say, babe, Catherine must be something really special if you’re prepared to go that far just to get laid...”

Steve’s jaw tightens, and OK, maybe it’s time for Danny to back off a bit.

“It’s not like that, Danny... well, mostly not like that. She’s an old friend, we go back a long way.”

“An old friend you’re prepared to fly half way around the world to hook up with. That’s some friend, Steve.”

He sees - and almost misses - Steve slide his eyes sideways to look at him, and then Steve’s looking at the road again, and when he speaks his voice is a little gruff.

“Yeah, well, you know as well as I do that there are some friends you’ll always go the extra mile for...”

Or not go the extra 5000 miles back to Jersey for. It’s unspoken, but Danny understands Steve well enough to know exactly what he’s saying, and it gives him a strange, warm feeling inside.

“Yeah, well,” he says, grinning, “Just so long as you never expect _me_ to spend four days cooped up in a hotel room with your sorry ass, superstud, because even the best friendships have their limits...”


End file.
